Ask Tigerstar!
by Smokefeather
Summary: I have Tigerstar here! Ask him your questions! Quick, before he escapes and gets back to the Dark Forest!
1. Chapter 1

****

I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.

* * *

Oi, all! I have Tigerstar in my closet here! My cat, Smokefeather, is guarding him. So ask him your questions! He's not getting away anytime soon. Luckily, he has no idea there's a portal to the Dark Forest just outside...

* * *

I love reviews!

--Skysong


	2. Chapter 2

****

I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.

* * *

_All right, first of all, Tigerstar... Why didn't you try to train Mothwing or Tawnypelt?! Are you sexist?!_

_-Demon kitty girl_

Mothwing? Mothwing's too stupid and cowardly! How could you even expect that a silly she-cat like her would achieve anything? Without Hawkfrost's help, that is. And Tawnypelt? I did try to train her...but that piece of foxdung was too goody-goody and wouldn't do it. How could she ever be my kin?!

-The All-Mighty Tigerstar

* * *

Meow!

--Skysong


	3. Chapter 3

****

Idea for the "Ask" stories courtesy of xXFlaming AssassinXx.

Tigewstaw, Im two moons old and I wana be like yoo wen I gwow up! Muma dosnt  
want me to be bad but I wana! can yoo help me?

Luv,  
Hamsterkit

**Of course you can. Make all your friends (especially the leader and deputy (be sure to be veeery good friends to them)) trust you by being good...then, start killing them off secretly when you get older, around five moons old is a good time to start. Then, blame it on the clan deputy and frame him, so he gets banished in shame. Then you'll be the hero and become deputy! Then make the leader mysteriously die.. you can feed him deathberries, which I recommend, or fight hims secretly and kill him, which is slightly less subtle and may leas to complications. The,n take over all the clans and give them to me. **

**Then you'll be like me!**

**-Foxdung to you, Tigerstar**


	4. Chapter 4

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors**

Or the idea for the "Ask" stories, xXFlaming AssassinXx does.

* * *

_Tigewstaw? Its Hamsterkit agen. Wat about my Muma?_

Oh, that's ridiculously easy to handle. Put deathberries in her prey! If you want her alive, I suppose you could always blind her or something. So she can't tell what's going on!

**-Tigerstar**

* * *

**I love reviews**!

Skysong


	5. Chapter 5

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors**

Or the idea for the "Ask" stories, xXFlaming AssassinXx does.

* * *

_Tigerclaw,_

_Okay, so I went through this time portal and I just came back. I'm now twenty  
moons and a managed to get rid of Mum (she had a tragic accident involving a  
tree, a dead vole, some rope and a kittypet collar). My name is Nightstalker  
now, I used to be called Hamsterkit and I e-mailed you a few times._

_Nightstalker  
(P.S. would you like to know the whole "Accident" story?)_

**Good job! I hath taught you well... Now, remember, when you take control of the clans give them to me, so you can be like me. And I admit, I'm curious...what IS the "Accident" story?**

**-Tigerstar**

_TIGERSTAR! MY HERO!  
...hey! where is hawkfrost? Hawkfrost is my hero too. Would you mind  
bringing him here for a second so I can huggle the life out of both of you?_

_xSweetxAurorax_

**Oi, listen up all you Tigerstar haters! I'm this person's hero! Hah! Die, non--followers of Tigerstar! May you all be made to listen to Smokefeather's incessant meowing in the morning for breakfast!**

**And hey, I would fetch Hawkfrost... but there's one slight catch. I'm tied up and under a bed.**

**-The -rather flattered- Great Tigerstar**

* * *

**I love reviews**!

Skysong


	6. Chapter 6

**__**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

**_Or the idea for the "Ask" stories, which xXFlaming AssassinXx came up with and is kindly letting me use.  
_**

* * *

_Oh yeah, that's right...you're tied up under a bed... So how many questions  
can we ask you? Does this mean I can huggle the life out of you and you can't  
claw me to death? Can you tell Skysong that I LOVE this fanfic? (which  
really isn't a fanfic but o well..) :p_

_-xSweetxAurorax_

**I will make sure Skysong finds out how much you love this "fanfic". And you can ask me as many questions as I can tolerate. I don't have much choice but to answer them, do I?**

_I love these "ask " things.  
Tigerstar,  
I'm not a great fan of you, but I must say you are smart, to think up things  
like that. However, instead of trying to kill Bluestar with an invasion, you  
should have put deathberries in freshkill then brought it to her, claiming she  
seemed worried and you thought you should bring her something. It would have  
worked so much better. Anyway, on to the questions:  
1. Can you beg skysong to go get Hawkfrost? I wanna talk to him too.  
2. How does she have you here? You're dead!_

_-danagurl_

**You're right about the "kill Bluestar" plan... but, you know, everybody learns from their mistakes. I guess.**

** Skysong refuses to get Hawkfrost as she says she has enough on her hands as it is. She thinks he might help me escape. And, I have no idea how she got me out of her dream and into real life. But I know one thing... she's evil. Perfectly evil. She feeds me this utterly horrid "Friskies" stuff... tastes like dung!**

**-Tigerstar**

* * *

_You are a complete copycat of xXFlaimingAssisinXx OK?! She wrote two books  
wiht basically the same title and plot as this, and the dates of her story  
were earleir. I'm going to write an Ask Brambleclaw, but I asked permission.  
YOU ARE A STEALER!! take this story down. It's jsut a copy of someone else,  
unless they told you you could use the idea_

_-warriorfreak_

**I think the next review answers your question. And they did tell me I could use the idea.**

**-Tigerstar**

_Dear Tigerstar, I know I'm writing to you over and OVER again but can you dome one quick favor before the next update? Can you go chase away warriorfreak  
because..._

_IF SHE/HE WOULD HAVE READ xXFlamingAssisinXx's ASK CROWFEATHER/FIRESTAR  
STORIES SHE/HE WOULD HAVE REALIZED IN THE LATEST CHAPTER OF ASK FIRESTAR,  
SKYSONG HAS ASKED AND BEEN GRANTED PERMISSION FOR THIS FIC! AND SHE WOULD NOT  
HAVE TO WASTE SPACE IN THE REVIEW SECTION CALLING SKYSONG A STEALER AND A  
COPYCAT FOR NO REASON WHATSOEVER!_

_pants Phew...Dear Tigerstar, do you know where the nearest psychiatrist is?_

_-Featherflower_

_Thank you for defending Skysong.  
_

_Hey! warriorfreak has a point! It's not like Skysong put any credit for  
xXFlamingAssassinXx!_

lives? XP

That was a mistake, I had meant to, and then forgot. Thank you for the reminder, and look at the disclaimer.

* * *

_Hi Tigerstar!_

_You are awesome! If you visit my profile, it says that you are my favorite  
cat. Your plans are awesome, they work even though your dead! Anyway, to the  
Qs!_

_1. What is the Dark Forest like? I want to go there eventually, to be with  
you! Imagen "how to be evil" lessons every days! It'll be so much fun!_

_2. Which cat do you least like (other than Firestar)? And why?_

_3. What was the first evil deed you comitted?_

_Thank you so much, and hope Brookie feeds you Friskies, and gives you silk  
pillows, and brushes you ever day, and read you stories before bed,  
Heatherpelt_

**1. Awful. Yep. That pretty much sums it up.**

**2. Tawnypelt--I can't believe that my own daughter is such a silly GOODY-GOODY. Then again, Mothwing is pretty silly too...**

**3. I killed my sister. Oops.**

**-Tigerstar**

_I LOVE YOU_

_1.will you be my Mate?_

_I AM NOT A TWOLEG I AM A CAT_

_2.Will you train me to be Evil?_

_ME LOVE EVIL CATS_

_Love,_

_Mistsoul TIgerstar's #1 fan_

**1. Ok, do you mind if I raise our kits to take over the clans?**

**2. Yes.  
**

_Tigerstar, I have three questions for you!_

_1: Do you approve of Brambleclaw mating with Squirrelflight?_

_2: If Goldenflower and Sasha were stuck in a burning building and you could  
only save one of them, which one would it be?_

_3: Who do you like better as a daughter?Tawenypelt  
or Mothwing?_

_-Spottedstar, leader of windclan_

**1. No.**

**2. Neither.**

**3. Mothwing.**

**-Tigerstar  
**

* * *

**I love reviews**!

Skysong

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**__**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

**_Or the idea for the "Ask" stories, which xXFlaming AssassinXx came up with and is kindly letting me use.  
_**

* * *

_Oh yeah, that's right...you're tied up under a bed... So how many questions  
can we ask you? Does this mean I can huggle the life out of you and you can't  
claw me to death? Can you tell Skysong that I LOVE this fanfic? (which  
really isn't a fanfic but o well..) :p_

_-xSweetxAurorax_

**I will make sure Skysong finds out how much you love this "fanfic". And you can ask me as many questions as I can tolerate. I don't have much choice but to answer them, do I?**

_I love these "ask " things.  
Tigerstar,  
I'm not a great fan of you, but I must say you are smart, to think up things  
like that. However, instead of trying to kill Bluestar with an invasion, you  
should have put deathberries in freshkill then brought it to her, claiming she  
seemed worried and you thought you should bring her something. It would have  
worked so much better. Anyway, on to the questions:  
1. Can you beg skysong to go get Hawkfrost? I wanna talk to him too.  
2. How does she have you here? You're dead!_

_-danagurl_

**You're right about the "kill Bluestar" plan... but, you know, everybody learns from their mistakes. I guess.**

** Skysong refuses to get Hawkfrost as she says she has enough on her hands as it is. She thinks he might help me escape. And, I have no idea how she got me out of her dream and into real life. But I know one thing... she's evil. Perfectly evil. She feeds me this utterly horrid "Friskies" stuff... tastes like dung!**

**-Tigerstar**

* * *

_You are a complete copycat of xXFlaimingAssisinXx OK?! She wrote two books  
wiht basically the same title and plot as this, and the dates of her story  
were earleir. I'm going to write an Ask Brambleclaw, but I asked permission.  
YOU ARE A STEALER!! take this story down. It's jsut a copy of someone else,  
unless they told you you could use the idea_

_-warriorfreak_

**I think the next review answers your question. And they did tell me I could use the idea.**

**-Tigerstar**

_Dear Tigerstar, I know I'm writing to you over and OVER again but can you dome one quick favor before the next update? Can you go chase away warriorfreak  
because..._

_IF SHE/HE WOULD HAVE READ xXFlamingAssisinXx's ASK CROWFEATHER/FIRESTAR  
STORIES SHE/HE WOULD HAVE REALIZED IN THE LATEST CHAPTER OF ASK FIRESTAR,  
SKYSONG HAS ASKED AND BEEN GRANTED PERMISSION FOR THIS FIC! AND SHE WOULD NOT  
HAVE TO WASTE SPACE IN THE REVIEW SECTION CALLING SKYSONG A STEALER AND A  
COPYCAT FOR NO REASON WHATSOEVER!_

_pants Phew...Dear Tigerstar, do you know where the nearest psychiatrist is?_

_-Featherflower_

_Thank you for defending Skysong.  
_

_Hey! warriorfreak has a point! It's not like Skysong put any credit for  
xXFlamingAssassinXx!_

lives? XP

That was a mistake, I had meant to, and then forgot. Thank you for the reminder, and look at the disclaimer.

* * *

_Hi Tigerstar!_

_You are awesome! If you visit my profile, it says that you are my favorite  
cat. Your plans are awesome, they work even though your dead! Anyway, to the  
Qs!_

_1. What is the Dark Forest like? I want to go there eventually, to be with  
you! Imagen "how to be evil" lessons every days! It'll be so much fun!_

_2. Which cat do you least like (other than Firestar)? And why?_

_3. What was the first evil deed you comitted?_

_Thank you so much, and hope Brookie feeds you Friskies, and gives you silk  
pillows, and brushes you ever day, and read you stories before bed,  
Heatherpelt_

**1. Awful. Yep. That pretty much sums it up.**

**2. Tawnypelt--I can't believe that my own daughter is such a silly GOODY-GOODY. Then again, Mothwing is pretty silly too...**

**3. I killed my sister. Oops.**

**-Tigerstar**

_I LOVE YOU_

_1.will you be my Mate?_

_I AM NOT A TWOLEG I AM A CAT_

_2.Will you train me to be Evil?_

_ME LOVE EVIL CATS_

_Love,_

_Mistsoul TIgerstar's #1 fan_

**1. Ok, do you mind if I raise our kits to take over the clans?**

**2. Yes.  
**

_Tigerstar, I have three questions for you!_

_1: Do you approve of Brambleclaw mating with Squirrelflight?_

_2: If Goldenflower and Sasha were stuck in a burning building and you could  
only save one of them, which one would it be?_

_3: Who do you like better as a daughter?Tawenypelt  
or Mothwing?_

_-Spottedstar, leader of windclan_

**1. No.**

**2. Neither.**

**3. Mothwing.**

**-Tigerstar  
**

* * *

**I love reviews**!

Skysong

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

**Or the idea for the "Ask" stories, which xXFlaming AssassinXx came up with and is kindly letting me use.  
**

* * *

I I AGREE WITH ADDERSTAR, YOU CREEP!  
1.TigerStar, (if firestar can stand to call you that so can i). I hate  
you.How could you be so awful. Please commit scuicide and do everyone a  
favor.And if you can't kill yourself take rehab. YOU NEED HELP. But, really  
how did you become so evil?

-TawnyLeaf

**It has something to do with my sister, a baboon, and a flaming pickle.**

**-Tigerstar**

aww to bad wait can i help to kill the she-cats. please  
1)Out of all your kin who would you kill first?  
2)Why is it that you want to take over the forest? Why?  
3)Do you have or had any brothers or sisters? and their names please.  
4)Is their one time in your life that you ever thought that your life goal  
was to far to reach?  
- roaring smilodonstar

**1- Hmm...Tawnypelt.**

**2. I want power...lots of it.**

**3. Yes, a sister. Her name is--_was_ Lillyfire. **

**4. No. But I did change life goals once.**

**-Tigerstar **

* * *

**I love reviews**!

Skysong

**  
**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. **

**Or the idea for the "Ask" stories, ****stories, which xXFlaming AssassinXx came up with and is kindly letting me use.****  
**

* * *

**Cool, I still want to kill the she-cats, 'maybe I should just kill some loners or something**

**1) What was the darkest thought you had?**

**2) What did your sister do to make you kill her?**

**3) If you had to change your name, what would it be?**

**--Goobyespirit**

_**Dear Goobyespirit,**_

_**1. I've had a lot of dark thoughts…**_

_**2. Well, you see, I didn't mean to kill her, it just ended up that way.**_

_**3. BloodLuver21. Doesn't that have a nice ring to it?**_

_**--Tigerstar**_

* * *

**Hey Tigerstar! I LOVE YOU! (Die, Adderstar and Tawnyleaf!)**

**Ok- questions...**

**1.If you could come back in Brambleclaw's (rancid piece of foxdung) dreams, why couldn't you come back in Firestar's (Also rancid piece of foxdung) and possess him, or something?**

**2. If you controlled all the clans (I wish) what would you rename them? Tigerclan, or something else?**

**I wish I had brought you back... I could have let you loose on the clans again! (All of them are stupid traitors!)**

**Sunclaw (WOOHOO TIGERSTAR!)**

_**Dearest Sunclaw,**_

_**1. He was just too strong for me—he fought me off.**_

_**2. TigerClan, DUH! **_

_**--Tigerstar**_

* * *

**DON'T TOUCH MY MATE.**

**--Mistyclaw**

_**My dear Mistyclaw,**_

_**I wouldn't dream of it. crosses claws **_

**_--Tigerstar_**

****

* * *

**Oi Tigertstar!**

**How is Smokefeather (Smokey) doing? Cloudbelly, my tom cat, wants you to spy on her for him... can you? And tell me if Brookie isn't feeding you enough, I'll have a word with her!**

**Heatherpelt**

_**Dear Heatherpelt,**_

_**Smokey is wonderful! Of course I can spy on her for you!**_

_**--Tigerstar**_

* * *

**What posessed (is this right?) you to murder cats and terrorisze them just so you could get power?**

**P.S. Besides the fact that you have no heart or soul and that you are so ambitious.**

**--Ashfursgrl223**

_**Dearest Ashfursgrl223,**_

_**What possessed me? The fact that I have no heart or soul and that I am so ambitious.**_

_**--Tigerstar **_

* * *

**Tigerstar, this is Lillyfire's spirit OUT TO HAUNT YOU! MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! GET READY FOR A LONG ETERNAL LIFE FILLED WITH NIGHTMARES!**

**--Faithrose**

_**Dearest Lillyfire,**_

_**NOOO!!! Please!!!!! Sister! Anything but that!**_

_**--Tigerstar**_

* * *

**yay! i love tigerstar- i mean you!! hahahah. well, anyways, why didnt u just kill firestar first?? like, instead of going for bluestar?**

**- Lynx-Pirates-OBSESSION**

_**My dear Lynx-Pirates-OBSESSION,**_

_**Because Bluestar was the leader! **_

_**--Tigerstar**_

* * *

**tigerstar, why in the world did u turn against ur kits**

**--Tobyruleshot**

_**Dear Tobyruleshot,**_

_**Just 'cause.**_

_**--Tigerstar**_

* * *

**Dear Tigerstar,**

**HEY DADDY I AM A WARRIOR! mommy made me a warrior! my nae is bloodheart and now I got a mate and kits and ones Tigerkit cause he's an exact replica of you!**

**and he's got you attitude and your ammbition.**

**Your son,**

**Bloodheart**

_**Dear Bloodheart**_

_**Good for you! Can I visit sometime?**_

_**--Tigerstar**_

* * *

**Yo Tigerstar,**

**What were your exact feelings in the moments you killed all of those cats? Or did you have any?**

**--Redclaw and Nightkit**

_**Dear Redclaw and Nightkit,**_

_**Mostly satisfaction, a little thirst for blood, some happiness.**_

_**--Tigerstar**_

* * *

**great story were can i submit some questions?**

**--JaBoyYa**

_**Dearest JaBoyYa,**_

_**Reviewing!**_

_**--Tigerstar**_

* * *

**to tigerstar **

**1.why did you try to control the clans? **

**2.Is Iceflight a good name for takeing over the world? Iceflight the soon to be ruler of the universe**

**--Iceflight**

_**Dear Iceflight,**_

_**1. I think I have a personality disorder.**_

_**2. Hmm…I suggest something a little braver, stronger, cooler, like maybe…Tigerstar?**_

_**--Tigerstar**_

* * *

**Hey Tigerstar,**

**I just have some questions.**

**1) Do you have any tips on ways that TigerClan can destroy LionClan and dominate the forest and school?**

**2) Why don't you like Tawntpelt?**

**3) Is Hawkfrost dating anyone?**

**--Witchy Rain Girl**

_**My dear Witchy Rain Girl,**_

_**1. Through treachery and cheating, one can do anything!**_

_**2. She's such a stupid goody-goody.**_

_**3. Nope. Why?**_

_**--Tigerstar**_

* * *

**Hi, Tiggystar. I just want to say,**

**1) I'll only tell you this plan if you promise to stop going into Jaypaw's dreams (or any other cats). Okay, here's the plan. try convincing Smokefeather to go on to your side. Then Smokey can attack Skysong, and you can make a run for it! There's a portal to the dark forest right outside the door, and you can be gone before the twolegs get free.**

**2) Do you like any cats? And if you say no, i'll kill you (oh wait, you're already dead!), no, i'll destroy the portal and make you stay wiht Skysong for the rest of your life! mhahahaha!**

**3) Can you taech me how to be evil?**

**4) who are you going to try and get on your side now that you failed with Brambly?**

**5) Alright, what happened to Lilyfire?**

**-- Stardawn**

_**Dear Stardawn,**_

_**1. Nice plan…I like the way you think.**_

_**2. No, only you. gives puppy eyes and smiles**_

_**3. Sure, why not?**_

_**4. Either Jay, Holly, or Lionpaw, maybe all.**_

_**5. It's too painful for me to relive…**_

_**--Tigerstar**_

* * *

**Hi Tigerstar!**

**1 do you still love Goldenflower...or Sasha?**

**2 don't you wish that Brambley killed Firesicle instead of Hawkie?**

**3 do you like Hawkfrost better than Brambleclaw?**

**4 did you kill any of your brothers or sisters?**

**5 are you awesome like Leafpool or Crowy?**

**6 what's your favorite warriors pair? (Besides anything with your name in it!)**

**7 do you take pride n being EVIL?**

**8 are my questions annoying you?**

**9 do you hate Nightcloud?**

**10 wha's your least favorite clan?**

**11 what's your favorite clan?**

**bye! --Florence Pinky-poo**

_**Dearest Florence Pinky-poo,**_

_**1. Never did, still don't.**_

_**2. Of course I do! DUH!**_

_**3. Yes, again, DUH!**_

_**4. Unfortunately, yes…**_

_**5. Yes. For sure.**_

_**6. Hmmm…I have to say…I pretty much hate all love…**_

_**7. Yes!**_

_**8. Yes!**_

_**9. No!**_

_**10. ThunderClan.**_

_**11. River or Shadow, can't say for sure which. **_

_**--Tigerstar**_

* * *

**Hi! I love you, even though you're evil! I love you, Tiggy**

**1. May I call you Tiggy (it makes you sound a lot nicer)?**

**2. Did you actually like Darkstripe, or was he just your tool?**

**3. Why did you have kits with Sasha? She's totally weird!**

**4. Do you still love Brambleclaw, even though he didn't follow your murderous orders?**

**5. Was Hawkfrost with you when you were in the Dark Forest?**

**6. Did you go straight to the Dark Forest, or did you go to Starclan for a bit?**

**SunMoon****Storm**

_**My dear SunMoonStorm,**_

_**1. No.**_

_**2. Just a tool—but don't tell him that!**_

_**3. I needed to get my offspring into the world. **_

_**4. Nope.**_

_**5. No, you can't be with other cats.**_

_**6. Straight to the Dark Forest.**_

_**--Tigerstar**_

* * *

_**  
**_

**I hate you Tigerclaw! May you rot in the place of no stars!**

**When did you change life goals?**

**--Aximili2**

_**Dear Aximili2,**_

_**Never, I just changed strategies.**_

_**--Tigerstar**_

* * *

**TigerCLAW,**

**1. I have kidnapped Hawkfrost. If you want him back, then sing the song, I Must Be Emo.**

**2. I've written a Warriors fanfic. In it, you are hurting Firestar and his kin. Luckily, you're going to defeated later by ****Tawnypelt's kits, but in a very unusual way. What are your thoughts on this?**

**3. Tawnypelt had kits with Rowanclaw! Don't you go and try to brainwash them too.**

**-- Peridot Tears**

_**My Dear Peridot Tears,**_

_**1. I'm afraid I am not familiar with that song…**_

_**2. I can't be defeated by kits!**_

_**3. Hmm…I like brainwashing…**_

_**--TigerSTAR**_

* * *

**I have 1 kit he is brown silver and red whaddya wanna name her!**

**--Tanpaw**

_**My Dear TanPaw,**_

_**Tigerkit.**_

_**--Tigerstar**_

* * *

**To all the wonderful people out there who read this story...**

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy for a long time and haven't had time to write. I hope you still like this story.**

**Thanks,**

**Smokefeather (previously Skysong)  
**

* * *


End file.
